Opposites
by sillyselphie
Summary: Prepare your self. Scary. Terrible. And gross. Not to mention WE ALL HAVE ISSUES!!! Mwahaha! -Love me I'm sillyselphie


.:Fun and crazy issues that come of eating year-old candy:.  
  
  
  
  
Selphie: I'm a host! Not in the story, okay? But ya see... We got this -little- problem...  
  
Tris: I HAVE BOOBS! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around freakishly*  
  
Libby: *shrungs* It's not so bad...  
  
Tris: YOU'R NOT CARRYING 20 BAJILLION POUNDS ON YOUR CHEST!  
  
Libby: Well I had to live with it for 16 years now, oKAY?  
  
Tris: Don't tell me you were BORN with these?!  
  
Libby: Nah, I ate a boob bean.  
  
Tris: YOU MORON! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!  
  
Selphie: *shrugs* Ok so here's are problem. Absolutly every single person in this fic is... Um... Opposite.  
  
Libby: AGH! I gotsta pee! What do I do?  
  
Selphie: Ok c'mon. I like bein a boy  
  
Tris: O_o;;  
  
Libby: O_o;;  
  
Selphie: Can we start the fic or what?!  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimers: Omg! Omg! Omg! *dies*  
  
Other disclaimers: Sorry... He's not used to boobies but me? I like 'em. ^^ Ok so... Selphie owns herself and Tris, Libby owns Libby and uh... Thats it. Darn. Too heavy. *dies*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: I'm NOT doing this fic!  
  
Yami: I think there pretty.  
  
Seto: At least I can look at myself naked.  
  
Mokuba: O.O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Seto: Oh forget it. Ryou! Get out of that dang bathroom!  
  
Bakura: No! *sob*  
  
Yugi: Why are you all so eager to get into a dress?!  
  
Yami: I think it suits me.  
  
Seto: I'm on the in crowd. Thats all.  
  
Yugi: But your a GUY!  
  
Yami: Guys don't have masive...uh... water balloons!  
  
Seto: Get OUT RYOU!  
  
Bakura: Pink doesn't suit me.  
  
Seto: You look fab so-- O.O;; Did I just say that?!  
  
Mokuba: Se-to? What this? *poke poke* OWIE!  
  
Seto: Don't touch that! It's sacrad!  
  
Yugi: It's scary  
  
Yami: It's tiny.  
  
Mokuba: Meany! Back off! Where's Tea? I want her to see!  
  
All: O_o;;  
  
Mokuba: Whaaat? She's a girl!  
  
Seto: Are you sure?  
  
Tea: *enters* Whats wrong you guys?  
  
All: AGH! DON'T SAY THAT!  
  
Tea: Huh?  
  
Yami: OMG. Your. still. a. girl.  
  
Tea: Duh!  
  
Yugi: Agh! That means your -really- a-a-a-a-a...  
  
Tea: a?  
  
Seto: Crossdresser! Run!  
  
Mokuba: Tea! Look at me!  
  
Tea: Yes Mokuba your cute but... WHAT ARE THOSE?!  
  
*Joey and Tristan enter*  
  
Joey: I like this dress ^^ *blush*  
  
Seto: Finally! A free bathroom! *runs off*  
  
Yami: BAKURA! Get out here now so I can change!!!  
  
*A loud ear piercing scream is heard outside*  
  
Tristan: Thats Mai!  
  
Joey: Your what?  
  
Tristan: Huh?  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Tristan: When?  
  
Joey: Where?  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Yugi: MAI!!! *points*  
  
Mai: *weakly* I'm...over... *faints*  
  
Tea: So dramatic...  
  
Joey: She's flat! *cries* Poor poor Mai!  
  
Tristan: Your what?  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Bakura: Do I really have to come out?  
  
All: YES!  
  
Bakura: *walks out in a flowing pink gown*  
  
Seto: *enters* Lovely Ryou but look at mine! Open back!  
  
Yugi: You guys are acting like females!!!  
  
Both: So?  
  
Bakura: Am I pretty?  
  
Mokuba: Yes Bakura. Very pretty.  
  
Bakura: Thank you Mokuba. Your so nice. Would you care to come to the cosmetic counter with me?  
  
Mokuba: I'd love too.   
  
*Hand in hand they leave*  
  
Yami: Ok, well, at least we're not THAT bad Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Right right.  
  
Rest: O.O;;  
  
Seto: My poor brother.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Libby: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SELPH?!  
  
Selphie: How should I know... Ima guy! Der!  
  
Tris: Hey! You think it's fun bein a girl?!  
  
Both: *nod*  
  
Selphie: What should they ((readers and cast)) have to look foward too?  
  
Tris: A cure.  
  
Selphie: Not just yet.  
  
Libby: A romance!  
  
Selphie: Okay!  
  
Tris: A dance!   
  
Selphie: Okay!  
  
Libby: Shopping!  
  
Selphie: Okay!  
  
Tris: Guest appearances and gifts!  
  
Selphie: Okay!  
  
Libby: A nap!  
  
Selphie: Okay! 


End file.
